


The Pain of the Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, aph, lietpol, otp, poliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I…"</p><p>"What? You what?"</p><p>"I'm… leaving…"</p><p>"…what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty LietPol oneshot for you. I'm sorry for sinning.

It was cold. It was always cold when something was wrong, because Feliks never felt cold. Yes, he could feel the chill of the wind and he'd shiver when he stepped outside in the winter air, but he never felt so cold like this unless he wasn't okay. And he wasn't okay.

Because his Liet was leaving.

The Pole quickly wiped away the crystal tear that rolled down his cheek as he trudged through the snow, the white powdery h2o falling into his boots. The moment that had just occurred replayed over and over in his mind.

"I…"

"What?" Feliks asked, taking Toris' hand gently. "You what?"

Toris looked down at his feet, choking back a small sob before looking up at Feliks, tears pricking his eyes. "I'm… leaving…"

Feliks' heart stopped for a moment and he froze in place. The chill of the air suddenly hurt. "…what?" he asked, his voice broken. 

"I-I'm leaving," Toris repeated. "Eduard, Raivis, Natalia, Ivan and I… w-we're moving to Russia…"

"Why?" Feliks choked out. "Why? I-Ivan he… he abuses you, h-he's unfair he--"

"I know… but… I don't… have a choice I…"

And that's all he remembered. After that, Feliks passed out. And when he awoke, he was in the school's nurse's office. Toris was gone. He'd left, only leaving a note. Apparently the nurse said he'd kissed Feliks' forehead before being dragged away. 

So now, Feliks trudged home, clutching the note to his chest, pained in the cold.


End file.
